


He Can Never Know

by Darthdaisy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Jedi, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, The Force, jedi master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthdaisy/pseuds/Darthdaisy
Summary: Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi engage in a secret love affair.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Our Space

Shortly after Anakin had fallen asleep Padme crept out of their shared bed. She stood there for a moment to assure that Anakin was still sleeping. She sighed a breath of relief from not being caught. Padme snuck out of her chambers and down the hall. She tiptoed until she reached a familiar door, master Kenobi's door. She knocked lightly careful not to be too loud and wake others nearby. The door slid open slowly reviling Obi-Wan standing in a robe.  
"Hello there," Obi-Wan said as he leaned against the door.  
"Master Kenobi" Padme said alluringly.  
Obi Wan moves to the side inviting Padme inside his chambers. The door slid closed behind them. Padme felt a chill run through her body as Obi Wan places a hand on her lower back guiding her further into the room.  
"I've been waiting for you," Obi Wan said trailing a finger up and down Padme's arm.  
"I had to wait for Ani to fall asleep" Padme responded shyly.  
"No! Don't talk about him here. This is our space" Obi Wan said pressing a finger to Padme's lips shushing her.  
She quakes at his touch wanting more than his fingers near her mouth.  
"Obi Wan" she breaths.  
He pulls her close brushing his lips against her forehead. Obi Wan places kisses over her face as his hands explore her body. Padme moans wanting more, pulling Obi Wan closer to her body.  
"Careful my love. We have all night no need to rush" Obi Wan said slowing Padme down.  
He leads her to the bed and pushed her down.  
"Are you going to be a good girl for daddy?" Obi Wan said caressing Padme's thighs.  
She squirmed under his touch.  
"Obi Wan please" she moaned softly as Obi Wan's calloused hand slid further up her thighs.  
He trailed his hands up her shirt before ripping it off her. As the cold air hit her breasts her nipples hardened and her chest heaved. Obi Wan's hands slid up and down her body stopping at her breast giving them a squeeze. Padme moaned at the sensation feeling a heat grow in her core. She felt Obi Wans bulge grind against her making her thirst grow for him. Obi Wan's breath was hot against Padme's ear. Her soft hands grazed Obi Wan's strong shoulders tracing a path to the nape of his neck. She works her way down and unties his robe exposing what's underneath. Padme's fingers trace his six-pack. Obi Wan shimmy's the robe off standing in his boxers. Padme's mouth waters at the sight of his member straining against the fabric. Her fingers play with the elastic of his boxers wanting to set him free. Obi Wan grasp her wrist and pinned them to the bed.  
"Daddy's gonna make you feel good tonight." Obi Wan rasped as he ground himself into her center once more. Padme arched her back pushing into him, feeling the wetness grow in her panties.  
Obi Wan holds Padme's arms above her head with one hand while the other moves down her body to her bottoms. With one hand he swiftly pulls her shorts and panties off.  
"You're ready as always, Senator."  
Obi Wan smirked admiring the view of Padme below him.  
"Obi Wan please" Padme begged as she squirmed in Obi Wans grasp, wanting him, needing him.  
"You dirty whore, already begging for me," Obi Wan said.  
His free hand worked its way to her center. Padme released a moan as she felt his fingers trace her inner thighs. Slowly Obi Wan slide a finger up and down her lips teasing her. Padme buried her face into Obi Wan's shoulder gasping when he circled her clit causing pleasure to surge through her body.  
"Already whimpering and I've barely touched you. What a dirty little girl" Obi Wan growled into Padme's ear.  
He continued his movements and moved his face to kiss Padme. He bit her lip and she gasped at the pain allowing Obi Wan to slip his tongue into her mouth. Obi Wan released Padme's arms and they immediately found his hair. He moaned as Padme tugged his hair. Suddenly Obi Wan inserted two fingers deep into Padme's core causing her to moan in pleasure. Obi Wan thrust his fingers in her a few times as his other hand found its way to her neck. Suddenly Obi Wan pulled his fingers out.  
"Obi Wan" Padme groaned feeling empty at the loss of contact.  
Obi Wan chuckled, "so eager," he said  
He brought his hand up and shoved the two fingers that were just inside her into her mouth. She sucked on his fingers tasting herself.  
"Good girl," Obi Wan said.  
He pulled his fingers out of her mouth. Obi Wan then kissed her tasting her sweetness on her lips.  
"Hhmmmm so good" he moaned into her mouth.  
Obi Wan began to kiss down Padme's body. Sucking hard in certain areas leaving bruises that would be more noticeable later. He reached her thighs and wrapped his arms around her hips holding Padme down. Her fingers immediately digging into his hair again.  
"Obi Wan please" she moans pushing her hips towards his faces.  
"What is it you want me to do?" He said looking up at her smirking, "tell me what you want daddy to do to the little whore."  
"I want your mouth on me" Padme moaned needing contact.  
Obi Wan kisses her inner thigh near her entrance teasing Padme. She tried to squirm but Obi Wan held her down as he placed kisses all over her center.  
"Please Obi Wan I need you" Padme whimpered tugging his hair.  
"Please what?" Obi Wan asked stopping his actions.  
"Please daddy, make me cum for you," Padme said the need for his mouth growing.  
Obi Wan licked up her folds moaning at the wetness. Padme shivered under him. Obi Wan buries his mouth into Padme's pussy sucking at the sweet juices. Obi Wans tongue goes to work at Padme's core making her whither in pleasure. Padme pulls at Obi Wan's hair arching her back as an amazing sensation builds at her center. Obi Wan's mouth finds her clit sucking hard causing Padme to release a loud moan, tightening her grip on his hair.  
"So fucking delicious" Obi Wan moans into Padme's cunt.  
The vibrations of his voice cause a sensation that almost brings Padme to the edge. She lets out a moan calling Obi Wan's name. Obi Wan continues to suck and lick as he inserts two fingers into Padme's pussy.  
"Fuck Obi Wan" Padme gasped at the sensation.  
She arched her back at the pleasure pulling on Obi Wan's hair as he sucked her clit and fingered her. She could feel her release building up in her center making her moan. Obi Wans name falling off her tongue.  
"I'm...I'm so close" Padme whimpered.  
Obi Wan moaned into her, his cock throbbing in his boxers. Obi Wan picked up his pace making Padme moan and swear as she got closer and closer to release.  
"Cum for me, cum for daddy," Obi Wan said thrusting his fingers deep into Padme's pussy.  
Padme let out a sound of pleasure as she was brought over the edge. She squirmed under Obi Wan's grasp as she rode out her orgasm. Obi Wan pulled his fingers out grabbing Padme's hips again. His tongue going to work licking up the sweet wetness at Padme's center. Obi Wan released her hips and moved up to kiss her lips.  
"Taste yourself, how sweet you are," Obi Wan says attacking her lips with his.  
Padme moans in response, her hands moving down his body. She rubbed his long hard cock through his boxers causing Obi Wan to moan.  
"What a naughty little girl" Obi Wan smirked at Padme biting her bottom lip.  
"Daddy, let me please you" Padme whimpered as one of Obi Wan's hands closed around her throat, increasing her excitement.  
Obi Wan groaned flipping them over so Padme was on his lap. Padme ground down on Obi Wan, trailing her fingers up his body watching him below her. Obi Wan massaged her thighs with his hands, his calloused fingers digging into her soft skin.  
"Would daddy like that?" Padme moaned, inching her way down Obi Wan's body.  
When she got to the end of the bed Padme dug her fingers into Obi Wans boxers pulling them off. Obi Wans dick popped up hitting his lower stomach, causing Padme to moan at the sight of his thick long cock. Obi Wan wrapped a hand in Padme's hair as her soft fingertips gently traced up his cock, teasing him. Padme's fingers curl around Obi Wans cock gently moving up and down. Pre-cum leaks from his cock dripping down lubricating his dick as Padme's fingers continue to softly stroke Obi Wans cock. Obi Wan releases a deep moan, one hand tightening in Padme's hair the other griping the sheets below him.  
"Naughty girl," Obi Wan said in between deep breaths, "are you going to show daddy what that pretty little mouth can do?"  
"Mmmm" Padme smirked inching her face closer to Obi Wans cock.  
Padme licks up Obi Wans cock before taking his tip into her mouth. Obi Wan thrust his hips up wanting more as his cock throbbed in Padme's mouth. Slowly Padme takes all of Obi Wan in her mouth sucking in her cheeks as his cock hits the back of her throat. Obi Wan's breath hitches in his throat as pleasure rides through his body.  
"Padme" Obi Wan moans gripping the bedsheets as she slowly sucks his dick moving her head up and down.  
Padme picks up her pace as she lightly moves her hand at the base of Obi Wans cock gently squeezing. Obi Wan pulls Padme's head back forcing her to release his cock. He stands up pull Padme up with him pulling her body close to his.  
"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees" Obi Wan commanded grabbing Padme's throat.  
Padme drew in a breath her body aching with need. She did as Obi Wan instructed and got onto the bed.  
"Fuck," Obi Wan said through his teeth, trailing a hand up Padme's spine before reaching her hair.  
Obi Wan wrapped his fingers around her hair and pulled her hair back causing a gasp to escape Padme's mouth.  
"So beautiful whimpering below me" Obi Wan whispered into Padme's ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.  
Padme pushed her hips into Obi Wans feeling his cock press against her causing her to moan.  
"Dirty slut so desperate for my cock" Obi Wan growled causing Padme to whimper.  
Obi Wan ran a calloused finger from Padme's collar bone down to her core, tracing her folds.  
"Obi Wan please, fuck me" Padme moaned needing Obi Wans cock inside her.  
"Is that what you want?" Obi Wan bites her shoulder.  
His fingers circling her clit sending waves of pleasure through her body.  
"Yes, Obi Wan I need you" Padme shuddered at his touch.  
Obi Wan removed his hand from Padme's center grabbing his cock. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock before pushing further into Padme's core stretching her walls.  
"So tight and wet," Obi Wan said thrusting into Padme.  
Obi Wan's hand stroked Padme's clit as he buried his cock deep inside her. Waves of pleasure flooded them both sending them into ecstasy.  
"Fuck Obi Wan" Padme moaned her orgasm building.  
Obi Wan pulled on her hair continuing to fuck her tight pussy adding pressure to her clit bring Padme even closer to release.  
"Cum for me. Cum for daddy" Obi Wan growled in Padme's ear.  
Padme's body shudders as pleasure rippled through her body cumming around Obi Wans cock. Obi Wan grunted feeling Her cunt clench around his cock as Padme rose out her orgasm. Obi Wan thrust into her a few more times before releasing filling Padme with his cum. Breathing hard Obi Wan pulled out watching Padme below him.  
"So good," Obi Wan said admiring Padme as she laid down.  
Obi Wan climbed into bed with her pulling her close. They lay in each other's arms catching their breath. Obi Wan rubs Padme's back he's rough fingers tracing her spine as she rests her head on his chest.  
"Stay here" Obi Wan whispered in Padme's ear.  
"Obi Wan you know I can't. We could get caught" Padme sighed looking up at Obi Wan.  
"I should be getting back to my quarters. What if Ani wakes up and notices I'm gone" Padme said tracing her fingers on Obi Wan's chest.  
Obi Wan sighed not wanting Padme to leave. Padme stood from the bed picking her clothes up from around the room getting dressed as Obi Wan laid in bed watching her. Obi Wan got out of bed putting his robe back on walking Padme to his chamber door.  
"You were amazing as always senator," Obi Wan said once they reached the door lingering his fingers on Padme's skin.  
"Master Kenobi" Padme whispered standing on her toes to give him one last kiss for the night.  
The door opened and Padme walked out. She walked down the hall towards her quarters but looked back. She was filled with disappointment when she saw Obi Wan's door had closed. Sighing she turned back and went to her quarters. She stepped inside her room and softly shut the door as to not wake Anakin. She saw him sleeping peacefully in bed light snores coming from his mouth. Padme sighed in relief walking to the bed she climbed in next to Anakin but her thoughts were still with Master Kenobi.


	2. You're Mine

Obi-Wan paces the room growing impatient. Padme was supposed to be here almost 30 minutes ago. Finally a knock came at the door startling Obi Wan. He walked to the door of his chamber opening it revealing Padme in a silk robe. Obi Wan eyes her body, his breath hitching in his chest.  
"Senator, you're late," Obi Wan said, pulling Padme into the room, the door closing behind them.  
"Sorry Master Kenobi, I got caught up," Padme said, not wanting to admit to Obi Wan the real reason she was late.  
"Padme," Obi Wan said, grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him.  
He looked at her face seeing the concern grow in her eyes. Padme's body began to tremble and she hoped Obi Wan wouldn't notice. He examined her face, his eyes trailing down her stopping at the purple marks that dotted her neck.  
"Dirty whore, letting another man fuck you" Obi Wan growled his rough fingers tightening around Padme's throat pressing into her bruises.  
Padme's breath was caught in her throat not knowing what to say. She looked up at Obi Wan seeing the anger in his eyes.  
"Obi Wan... I'm... I" Padme stuttered trying to find the words.  
"Little slut. Daddy's going to show you how good he can make you feel." Obi Wan growled pulling Padme closer to him biting her lip.  
Padme whimpered, feeling her arousal grow as Obi Wan kissed her, one of his hands around her neck the other one holding her against him. Obi Wan pulled away untying Padme's robe, taking it off her revealing her naked body underneath. Obi Wan's hand gently traced Padme's soft skin pulling her towards him. His cock stiffened as she came closer to him, her naked body pressing against his. He groaned in satisfaction and squeezed Padme's neck tightly. Padme gasped in air, feeling wetness grow in between her thighs.   
"Fuck" Obi Wan groaned. Padme's breathing grew ragged and her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin. Obi Wan picked Padme up, gripping her thighs. He carried her over to the bed and threw her down.  
"Are you going to be a good girl, you naughty whore" Obi Wan grabbed her thighs spreading them. He ran his rough fingers down her thighs grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Padme gripped the soft sheets in anticipation. She could feel her clit throbbing in need.  
"Obi Wan please, I need you" Padme whimpered below him. Obi Wan grabbed her jaw, "Always so demanding, Senator Amidala." Padme's fingers tangled in Obi Wan's hair tugging. He grabbed her arms pinning them to the bed.  
"No touching until I say so." He said before removing his hands from her wrists. Padme attempted to move, but her arms were still held down by an invisible force. Obi Wan trailed kisses down her body sucking and biting as he got closer and closer to her wet core. Padme tried to push her hips up wanting Obi Wan's mouth but she couldn't move.   
"This is not how a proper jedi would use the force, Master Kenobi." Padme hissed through gritted teeth. Obi Wan chuckled, the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through Padme's paralyzed limbs.   
"A Proper Jedi?" Obi Wan smirked, digging his fingers into Padme's hips biting her inner thigh. "If you want a proper Jedi, you are more than welcome to go back to Ani." Obi Wan said as he pulled away from Padme. She whined and squeezed her eyes shut at the loss of Obi Wan's mouth on her pussy.  
"Master Kenobi, he could never fuck me like you do," Padme moaned as the need for Obi Wan grew. Obi Wan licked up her slit causing a moan to escape Padme's lips. He licked his lips tasting her sweetness. Obi Wan sucked at Padme's core teasing her clit. He moaned causing Padme to buckle under him straining against the force.   
"Please, don't stop!" She begged.  
Padme could feel her orgasm building as Obi Wan continued to pleasure her. Obi Wan dug his fingers into her hips leaving bruises as he sucked up her sweet juices.   
"Obi Wan I'm close," Padme whined. She longed to run her fingers through his soft hair, but she was still restrained. Obi Wan plunged two fingers into her causing Padme to roll her eyes in pleasure.   
"Obi Wan, please" Padme gasped close to release.   
"Cum for me," Obi Wan said, continuing his attack on Padme's pussy.   
"Fuck, Obi Wan" Padme shuddered her orgasm rippled through her. Padme moans her walls clenching around Obi Wan's fingers. Obi Wan sucked as Padme rode out her orgasm. Padme tried to catch her breath as she came down from her high. Obi-Wan moved up Padme's body, still holding her down with the force. Padme's dark eyes followed Obi Wan's movements, taking in the sight of his strong arms on either side of her head.   
"Good girl" Obi-Wan whispers, kissing Padme. She struggled against the force wanting to touch Obi Wan.   
"Daddy please" Padme moaned as Obi Wan sucked at her collar bone.   
"Tell me what you want" Obi Wan said, his hands trailing her body.  
"I want to touch you" Padme whined, feeling Obi Wan press into her.  
"Are you going to be a good girl?" Obi Wan asked.  
"Yes, please let me touch you" Padme said trying to move but failing.  
Suddenly the invisible pressure holding her down was gone. Padmes hands went to ObWan's hair pulling his face to hers, kissing him. Obi Wan's hands explored her body as Padmes fingers found their way down his body. Padme pulled Obi Wan's shirt up and took it off him revealing his toned torso underneath. Her arms wrapped around Obi Wan pulling him down. His bulge pressed into her causing Padme to moan, her nails digging into his back. Padme trailed her hands down to Obi Wan's pants her fingers tugging.  
"Take them off" Padme moaned pulling at Obi Wan's pants.  
"Naughty girl" Obi Wan growled.  
He stood up shimmying his pants up leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Padme fingers gripped the sheets shuttering at the sight of Obi Wan. He grabbed her legs pulling her to the edge.  
"So fucking beautiful senator" Obi Wan moaned. His rough fingers digging into her skin.  
"Obi Wan" Padme whimpered looking up at him. Her fingers grabbed at his boxers pulling them down releasing his cock. Padme moaned at the sight of his cock the need for him growing. Obi Wan grabbed Padme's arms by her wrist and pinned them above her head.  
"So needy" Obi Wan said grinding his hips into Padme causing her to whimper at the contact.  
"Obi Wan please" Padme moan arching her back so she was pressed into Obi Wan even more.  
"Say it, what do you want?" Obi Wan groaned.  
"I want you to fuck me" Padme gasped the desire for Obi Wan growing.  
Obi Wan grabbed both of Padme's arms with one hand and the other wrapped around her throat. Padme's breath hitched at the pressure that was digging into the purple marks on her neck.   
"What a dirty whore begging for my dick" Obi Wan said.  
"Please" Padme moaned her cunt throbbing with need.  
Obi Wan removed his hands from Padme's wrist and throat. He grabbed her hips and teased her entrance with the head of his cock causing Padme to shutter.   
"Fuck," Obi Wan moaned as he pushed his length into Padme's core, "So fucking tight."   
Her nails raked down his back as Obi Wan thrust into her.  
Obi Wan's hands dug into Padme's hips as he thrust into her, his breath becoming ragged. Padme felt pressure on her clit causing her to clench around Obi Wan and dig her nails into his back. She buried her face in Obi Wan's neck her breath hitching.   
"Is this how a proper Jedi would fuck you?" Obi Wan asked his cock filling Padme as he fucked her. His fingers dug into her hips while he used to force to apply pressure to her clit. Padme moaned dragging her nails down Obi Wans back leaving scratch marks.   
"Such a naughty whore getting fucked by multiple people" Obi Wan hissed as he pounded into Padme her walls clenching around him.  
Padme whimpered feeling her climax building.   
"As a senator I would expect better" Obi Wan said a hand wrapping around Padme's throat.  
Padme could feel the need for release building, "Obi Wan please" she moaned.   
"Cum for me dirty little slut" Obi Wan groaned thrusting into Padme.  
"Fuck - Obi Wan" Padme moaned her orgasm rippling through her body.  
Obi Wan's movements quickened, his hips buckling as Padme came undone. He thrust deeper into her releasing as he did filling Padme with his cum.   
"So fucking good" Obi Wan moaned kissing Padme as he pulled out. They both stayed there catching their breath coming down from their highs. Padme's fingers gently ran up and down Obi Wans back feeling the scratches she left. They laid in each other's arms for a few minutes neither wanting to leave.  
"You're mine" Obi Wan said before pressing a kiss to one of the new purple marks on Padme's neck that he left.  
"I'm yours" Padme said softly grabbing Obi Wan's face and kissing him.


End file.
